katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coddy Lightcloud
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mutou page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) ---- Hi, Coddy! It's great to see you take an interest in this wiki. Would you mind helping me work through some of the to-do list? Welcome aboard! — Galrion (T| ) 21:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, its been a while since I've commited to a wikia but something as great as KS definitely needs a good wikia. When I have spare time, I'll help with what I can do. ~ComCoddyL 22:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Great, I look forward to getting this show on the road. Also, I hope you don't mind but I moved your reply back here as I find it easiest to follow the chain of a conversation in one place. Don't worry about notifications; if you reply here, I'll definitely still see it. — Galrion (T| ) 22:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, psst... — Galrion (T| ) 09:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Emi Hey, Coddy, looks like we were working on the Emi page at the same time. I'm moving the plot section out into its own article now; if you'd like to help edit it there, it'd be greatly appreciated! If not, I'll come by later to fix it up. Thanks, — Galrion (T| ) 22:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) : Hey! I'll just go ahead and copy and paste the plot. I'll also have to add Act 4. ~ComCoddyL 22:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) : EDIT: Nevermind, you did it already. :3 ~ComCoddyL 22:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! I'm Mintvanilla, just thought I'd introduce myself as I'm one of the other mainly active users around here trying to get this wiki into shape (as well as try to figure out what each of us are working on at the moment). It'll be a pleasure working with you and Galrion! P.S. I reworked the Emi plot summary to make it easier to read so now it's dived by acts instead of timeframe, hope you don't mind >.< Mintvanilla (talk) 09:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : I don't mind, you'll have to ask Galrion as it is his format. I'm assuming its just going to be a short summary but a link to a page with in depth details will be provided. ~ComCoddyL 09:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :: That is indeed what I had intended, but I'm not really at a stage where I can try to implement it one way or another. Unrelated, can you stop adding loads of strange pipelines whenever you include the template? All you need are the named parameters; the numbered parameters are there for later expansion if I choose to, or if I decide that it's easier to put, say, gender as parameter #1 instead of named. — Galrion (T| ) 11:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ah, just tried using the visual editor, and found out where all those extra parameters come from. Sorry for complaining, but could you try using the source view rather than visual, at least for that template? — Galrion (T| ) 11:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: No problem. Will keep that in mind for the future.Sorry for any inconvenience. ~ComCoddyL 11:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::My fault entirely - bad template design. I'll redo it to be less flexible and more reliable when I get a chance - ie. works properly with wikia's editor — Galrion (T| ) 00:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Save file Hey, Coddy! You don't happen to have a 100% complete save file of KS, do you? I'm looking for the persistent save file here; I'm on a laptop while at uni without enough time to play through the whole game enough to really document it. If you'd be willing to upload your persistent save file somewhere and share it with me (or ) that'd be much appreciated! Thanks, — Galrion (T| ) 23:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply, started school today. Anyway, yes I think I can share my persistent file. Although I don't really know how it works but I assume you can figure it out. Here's the link . ~ComCoddyL 05:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Yeah... I'm swamped with work. I've given you admin in case you need it, though I doubt you will. — Galrion (T| ) 17:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) : It's a common occurence, school started for me so I'm also busy sometimes. T.T ~ComCoddyL 22:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, tonight's been one hell of a night for editing. Good job, Coddy, on that machine-like work! There's loads more I want to change, but got three deadlines to meet on Monday, again... Going to have to get through that Maths first :P — Galrion (T| ) 01:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow, 3 assignments huh? Good luck then. :P ~ComCoddyL 06:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Gal be awesome So, Galrion gave me bureaucrat, because he decided he hasn't been doing as much, so I'm passing it on to you, because frankly, I don't see the point of having sysop and not having bureaucrat. I also appointed a fourth sysop, because of how much work he's done over such a short time. : Cool, nice of you to do that. Definitely I think Deathman deserves admin. ~ComCoddyL 03:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello I guess I'll stop by to say hi. I'm not sure if I should bother with the generic questions or whatnot, we'll know each other soon enough, probably. Why do I think I sound evil? Is it just me? Might be... 04:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hello! NIce of you to join the crew. :) ~ComCoddyL 08:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Damn Javascript I swear, even as a Comp Sci major, Javascript will be the death of me. Regardless, I got auto refresh to work on , and The toolbar now has a link to the actual game download straight from the actual KS website. In the words of our lord and savior Misha: WAHAHA~! Affiliation Hm.... I don't feel like typing this whole message out twice. Regardless, I'm looking for your input on this. Any objections, just let me know. : Sure, I have no problem with that. Maybe we can finally fill in the gaps that remained empty for so long. ~ComCoddyL 18:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Convenience So, for convenience, I think it might actually be useful to start using the the admin talk page if any issues come up. So, if you see anything pop up there, just put in your two cents if you get the chance. : Understood. :) ~ComCoddyL 07:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation Hello There! I am Torquil, an Admin and Bcrat over at the Shokugeki no-SOMA Wiki , the other admins and I would like our wiki to affiliate with yours. Please do let us know your opnion on the same ^_^ PS: incase you agree here is our Wordmark User:Torquil 22:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC)